Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase-Jealous?
by xxXPercabeth-luverXxx
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia are jealous of the new girls at Camp-Half Blood. Percabeth, Thalico, and maybe more mentioned. Post BoTL, everyone is at camp, and Thalia never joined the hunt. Review!
1. Seaweed Brain

**Warning! This story contains Nico/OC and Nico/Thalia. Also contains Percy/OC and Percy/Annabeth. Thalia and Annabeth are jealous of the new girls at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth are not together yet and neither are Nico and Thalia. Before TLO. NEW: I have editted this part, as seeing that it had a couple of mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

I was sitting near the lake when a twig snapped behind her. Startled, I pulled out my dagger and got into battle stance.

"Whoa Wise Girl It's just me." a familiar voice said.

A person emerged from the bushes. It was Percy. He was looking as gorgeous as he did every time they met. His smooth silky hair was untamed and messy. His six pack abs were showing because his shirt was stuck to his body from sweat. His muscles were showing, he was well built from all that monster fighting and hard training. And to top it all off his sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as ever. They were full of humor and warmth, and they made me feel warm inside. I know, super girly thought, but I can't help it! I've had a crush on him for a long time, but he was too oblivious to notice. It was so frustrating!

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I raised an eyebrow at my best friend. "What's up?"

"Chiron called a counselor meeting in the big house, 2 new campers have arrived. I came here to get you." He said.

I frowned. I had no idea why Chiron would call a counselor meeting just because 2 campers arrived. Apparently, Percy knew what I was thinking.

"Chiron wants everyone to get to know the new campers. So that they won't get overwhelmed. He wants everyone in good shape for the war."

"Alright Percy, let's go."

At the big house, Chiron and all the counselors were already there. Well, everyone except for the Stoll's. Two really pretty girls who I didn't recognize were standing next to Chiron. _They must be the new girls_ I thought. I saw Percy staring at them. My chest tightened in jealousy. I glared at the Seaweed Brain even though he probably couldn't see me. I looked around the room and saw Thalia smirking at me. She looked under the ping pong table for a while for some reason, but then I heard my phone buzz. **(A/N: Yes demigods have phones, let's just pretend it didn't attract monsters)**

( **Bold** Thalia, _Italics_ Annabeth)

 **Jealous, huh?**

 _Well, at least I don't have a crush on Nico._

I looked up and saw Thalia blushing like crazy. She glared at me and it was my turn to smirk. She started typing back.

 **You were jealous when that Kelp Head was staring at the new girls. ;)**

I looked back up and glared at Thalia for the change in subject, before looking for anything I could use against Thalia. Once my eyes fell on Nico, I knew I had the perfect comeback.

 _Yeah, about that, u might want to check on Nico._

Thalia looked up at Nico and saw him staring at the new girls too. I noticed the jealousy in Thalia's eyes and smirked. _Hypocrite._ I thought.

 **Oh. Let's just get on with the meeting.**

As if on cue, the Stoll's burst in.

"Sorry we're late! We were-" Connor started, but Travis cut him off.

"We were sparring in the arena. RIGHT CONNOR?" Travis glared at Connor. Connor nodded frantically.

"Right. Totally not pranking anyone's cabin while their counselor was gone." Connor winked at Travis and gave him a thumbs up. Travis sighed.

"Why do I even try?" He muttered. Chiron stomped one of his hooves.

"Campers, settle down. Now, you all know why we are here. These young ladies are new demigods in our camp. We have explained everything to them, and they are undetermined. We need 2 guides for these girls to show them around the camp. Any volunteers?"Chiron asked.

Percy and Nico both raised there hands. Seriously? Why did Percy want to guide the new girls around camp? I saw Thalia looking at Nico in the same way. Seaweed Brain.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I will try to update every day so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. The kiss

**A/N: Alright guys! I've decided to update the story today since I am SUPER SUPER SUPER bored. So here is chapter 2 of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :(**

Percy POV

I can't believe it! Ava and Christi are demigods! So, basically, I convinced Nico to go to Goode High with me. (The gods made Nico older so if I died before the prophecy, Nico could turn 16 without having to wait for 4 years). Anyways, Nico and I met 2 girls named Ava and Christi there. Other than our sports teams they became our best friends. I know, I know. I made friends with a girl. But they were really cool. They loved sports and were tough. And they were really pretty. Ava had straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She could be mistaken for a daughter of Aphrodite. But say that and she will punch your face. She had perfectly tanned legs and arms, and was never stuck up about her beauty. Christi was equally beautiful. She had brown curly hair that spilled down her back, pale skin, and grass green eyes. She would care about and love all her friends but downright hate all her enemies. She had perfect features and amazing qualities. I always teased Nico about having a crush on Christi, and he teased me on having one on Ava. I was really missing them before they came here.

"We need 2 volunteers to guide these 2 young ladies around camp" Chiron was saying.

I looked at Nico and we came to an agreement. We both raised our hands.

Chiron looked a bit taken aback and surprised.

"Percy? Nico? Were you two even listening?"

Ava and Christi started laughing hard.

"Like these two ever listen to anything" Ava said between laughs. I playfully glared at her.

"Yeah, they probably were only listening because we were involved."Christi said then burst out laughing again.

"Alright then, Percy, Nico, you two will guide Ava and Christi tomorrow morning. Until they are claimed, they will stay in the Herm-" Chiron was cut of.

A holographic symbol of Demeter shone over Christi's head. Everyone gasped- being claimed was a rare moment. Then Chiron bowed and everyone else followed his example.

"All hail Christi, daughter of Demeter." Chiron said.

I was not shocked. Christi had always loved gardening and plants. She would love to plant new types of flowers and vegetables. And she was a vicious fighter just like Ava... Sorry. Got off track.

Anyways, after the claiming Christi got put in the Demeter cabin. I was walking Ava to the Hermes cabin.

"So this is your infamous summer camp?" She asked.

"Yeah. When your godly parent claims you you'll go to the cabin of that god/goddess." I said.

"Oh."Was all she said. Then she added in a soft voice, "I missed you".

"I missed you too" I replied in the same tone.

"Can we sit? I'm really tired from all the stuff that happened this morning" Ava said, her normal voice renewed.

"Sure." I replied, while leading her over to the nearest bench. We sat and went into a comfortable silence. Ava broke the silence first.

"Percy? There's something I've been wanting to tell you." She looked nervous, and I knew something was bothering her.

"Yeah?" I urged.

"Um, I've known you for a very long time and I've been wanting to tell you this since October, but I really like you-more than a friend." She bit her lip and looked away.

I was shocked. That's what she wanted to tell me! I thought about it. I actually had a crush on her too. She was smart, beautiful, tough, nice, all at the same time. I made my decision. I cupped her chin and turned her head gently so it was facing me. Then I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back after a while. It was a loving kiss, nothing more nothing less. After 2 minutes we broke apart for air.

"So," I started, "Are you my girlfriend now?"

"If you want me to be."

"Then you are my girlfriend." I said. She smiled and kissed me again, but only for two seconds.

"The Hermes cabin is right there." I said, pointing toward it.

"Bye."She told me. Then she ran off.

I sighed. I had to tell Annabeth about this.

 **A/N: Chapter 3, coming tomorrow! Review! Percabeth is coming later! Oh yeah and tell me who should be Ava's godly parent!**


	3. Oh no Nico

**A/N: Now moving on to the Thalico part of the story! Nico and Christi are walking towards the Demeter Cabin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Nico POV

I lead Christi towards the Demeter Cabin, Cabin number 4. We stopped a few minutes before we reached to spy on Ava and Percy.

"I can't believe it! They're actually together now!" Christi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I actually never thought that would've happened." I said, surprised.

Then I saw one of the Apollo kids waving at me. Why was he doing that? I pointed at myself to make sure he was waving to me, and he nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay right here." I told her. She nodded as a reply.

Once I reached the Apollo kid I asked him what was wrong. He had a worried look on his face.

"There's a really injured kid in the infirmary and I'll be too late by the time I get there." He informed me.

I rolled my eyes, because I saw where that was going. I put my arm around his waist and shadow traveled him to the infirmary.

"Thanks." He said, and I shadow traveled back to where we were before.

Then I regretted I ever left Christi alone. An Ares kid was harassing Christi. He had his arms around her waist and was trying to get her to kiss him, and she was pushing away.

"Come on babe, you know you want it." He said in her ear.

"No!" She yelled.

"Fine, I tried the nice way, now I'm going to have to do it by force." And with that, he roughly started kissing her.

At this point Christi had tears streaming down her face. I was so mad! How dare he do that to Christi! I gently grabbed Christi by the waist, and pulled her away from the Ares guy. Then I punched the guy as hard as I could in the face, then the stomach. He hardly had time to fight back, because I kicked him in his soft spot and successfully knocked him out. I shadow traveled Christi and I to the Hades cabin (Even though I was starting to get tired of it) and I plopped down on the bed and dragged Christi with me. There were still tears running down her face. She leaned into my chest and started sobbing. I put my arms around her in a comforting way. After a while, she calmed down and started talking.

"Thank you so so so much!" She said. I smiled at her.

"Anytime, Christi. I'm sorry I left you there alone." I told her, guilty.

"It's alright, but the guy took my first kiss." She said, quieter. I smiled wider at that.

"No he didn't, remember that game of truth or dare? Where Percy dared us to kiss for 5 minutes? I was your first kiss." I reminded her.

We were both quiet for a while when I spoke up.

"Hey Christi, do you- do you want to go out?" I asked crossing my fingers.

She stared at me like I had dropped from space. I could literally _see_ the gears turning in her brain. After what seemed like an hour, but was only 10 minutes, she finally gave her answer.

"Yes." And she kissed me.

Let me assure you this kiss was 10 times better then the one we had in truth or dare. I kissed back almost immediately. After 5 minutes we broke away for air.

"So your my girlfriend now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes Nico" She assured me, though she didn't need to answer, I already knew.

"So we're not much different than Ava and Percy. What should we call them? Perava?" She laughed, an angelic sound.

"Yeah Nico, and I better get going, I want to see my new Cabin." She told me.

I pouted, but led the way back to the Demeter Cabin.

"See you tomorrow for the tour." She said, then closed the door.

I sighed then ran back to the Hades cabin to go to sleep. I was tired! I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Like always, I had a nightmare. But I was woken up in the middle of it by Thalia. She had tears running down her face. That's the second crying girl today! But I was still worried.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I love those. Please review chapter 3!**


	4. Why?

**Hey! I'm updating again. Thalia finds out about Percy and Ava and Nico and Christi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Thalia POV

My nightmare was one of my worst yet. I was locked in a room with Nico and Luke, and they were arguing about something.

 _"Thalia loves me!" Luke yelled._

 _"No! Thalia loves me!" Nico yelled back._

 _They both drew there swords._

 _I stared at both of them in horror. What was I supposed to do?_

 _"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

 _They both looked at me. Nico's brown eyes full of love, hurt and other emotions, Luke's eyes cold and demanding._

 _"We'll let Thalia decide then." Nico stated._

 _"Nico, what has gotten into you! I can't-"_

 _"Decide. Now." Luke demanded._

 _"I- I love-"_

I woke up breathing hard. I had tears running down my face. I didn't know what to do. I knew if I stayed in the Zeus Cabin the dream would haunt me. So I went to the second best place I knew. I broke into a run for the Hades Cabin.

"Nico?" I whispered, once I reached. I closed the door behind me.

Thankfully, Nico was in his bed sleeping. He must've also be having a nightmare, because he was fidgeting. I shook him awake.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Then he must've noticed I was crying because he got a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying?"

After he said that I broke down sobbing again. He wrapped his arms around me and told me to calm down.

"Thalia, please calm down. Tell me what happened." Nico instructed.

I couldn't. He was telling me to decide in the dream, but being all caring and loving over here. Would he tell me to decide here too? So I punched him instead, on the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled, and I knew he was going to have a bruise there tomorrow morning. Satisfied, I got up turned on the light to make sure he could see me and glared at him.

"What did I do?" He said, mad.

"What did you _do_! You made me choose between Luke and you!" I yelled.

"Okay, tell me the whole story." He said calmly.

So I told him the whole dream, every little detail. Nico looked guilty as I finished. As he should, I thought.

"I'm so sorry Thalia. But you might actually love Luke more." He said as I finished. I was shocked.

"What? Why? Nico, I'm practically confessing my feelings towards you." I said, hurt.

"I know, but I- I'm- I'm in a relationship." He told me. I stumbled, and he caught me. I pushed him away.

"You're what! With who?" I whispered.

"With one of the new girls, Christi."He replied looking very guilty. That's why he was staring at her today!

"I can't believe you Nico! You're a horrible person!." He flinched, and a question dawned on me.

"Wait, is Percy in a relationship with the other girl?" I questioned, more like demanded.

"Yes, he is, with Ava." He replied. "But why did you ask?"

"Shut up! Poor Annie, I have to tell her! Get out of my way you idiot!" I used my best glare and it worked. He easily slid out of the way.

I ran out of the Hades Cabin towards the Athena Cabin. I pounded on the door. Annabeth opened it.

"What are you doing here? It's past curfew!" When she saw my state, her eyes widened.

"Thalia! What happened? Did Nico do something? I'm going to kill him!" She ranted with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Stop! Come to the Zeus Cabin with me in a minute. I have to tell you something, and you won't like it."

 **A/N: I'll keep rotating these four people until the story is done, most likely ending with Annabeth or Thalia.**


	5. The plan

**A/N: For those of you who wanted the 5th chapter, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Do I look like Rick?**

Annabeth POV

Not long after Thalia left, I grabbed my Yankees cap and hurried outside towards cabin 1. After reached, I opened the door let myself inside and closed it behind me. Thalia was so busy in her own world, that she never noticed me come in. I took of my Yankees cap.

"Thalia." I said, to shake her out of her world. She jumped.

"Huh? Oh, there you are Annie."

"Thalia, what did you want to talk to me about?" She looked nervous about telling me.

"You might want to sit down." She told me.

I sat down next to her on the bed.

"So, you know the new girls?" I nodded.

"Well, I don't know how to break this to you but, Percy and Nico are in relationships with them."

I was shocked. Percy had a girlfriend! And he didn't even bother to tell me! I took a deep breath.

"What?" I said, dangerously calm.

"Yep, it's true, I was just at the Hades cabin and Nico told me." She said sadly and quietly.

"I'm so sorry Thalia, you were at the Hades Cabin?" I asked softly. Sure I had Percy to deal with right now, but I also had to deal with the jerk who hurt Thalia. She nodded furiously.

"Yeah, I went to Nico's place because of a bad nightmare." She told me.

"I think we should try to find a way to hurt both of them without actually hurting them." I told her. She looked mad.

"What! I wanted to give the two of them a good sized slap upside the head!" I winced. Thalia's slaps hurt. A lot. But I had a better idea.

"No. We're gonna make them want us back. I have a plan."

We woke up the next morning ready to make our plan work.

"Ready?" I asked Thalia. She nodded

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She exclaimed.

"Good. First stop is the Aphrodite cabin." Thalia made a sour look.

"Never mind. Do we have to go there?" Thalia complained.

"Yes! It's the only place that knows what to do. Come on, I don't want to do it either but what choice do we have?" I said. She sighed

"Fine." She said, defeated.

We walked to the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on there door. Silena Beauregard answered.

"Annabeth? Thalia? Come on in!" She exclaimed.

We went inside and held our breath. The whole place reeked of perfume and was covered in pink.

"Well guys, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I told her the problem and the plan and she smiled.

"Alright so let's get started!" She exclaimed.

She first went into the closet and picked out 2 outfits for me and Thalia. She told us to go to the changing room and put on our outfits. Once we came out, Silena told us to sit in the chairs by the make up dresser. She and 3 other Aphrodite girls worked on our make up and then moved on to our hair. Once they were done with our hair, they put on jewelry and accessories.

"Done! Go looked at your self in the mirror." She instructed.

I did as she told me to and was amazed. I had on a grey tank top with gold chains near the sleeves that was cut off so it showed my belly button. I had white short shorts on that went well against my tan skin. For make up I had gray eyeshadow with a little bit of mascara, pink lipgloss, and light pink blush. I had my hair down in loose curls, and I had silver combs in it. I had gray ankle length boots on with 2 inch heels. And for the final touch, I had silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a gray owl pendant hanging from it.

I looked over at Thalia and was even more shocked. She was dressed in similar attire to me but a few differences. Her tank top was black, her chains were silver, and her short shorts were also black. She was wearing mascara with black eyeshadow. Her lips were a dark purple and she had a dark color blush on her. Her shoulder length black hair was combed straight. She had black ankle length boots. She had black hoop earrings and a silver chain with a silver skull pendant hanging on her neck.

Silena squealed.

"OMG you guys look so hot! Now, listen, I heard Jake and Marcus from the Apollo cabin have huge crushes on you! Go and flirt with them and do stuff like that when Percy and Nico are around! They will get soooo jealous." She exclaimed.

I smiled and me and Thalia both gave her our thanks. We headed out the door, and I spotted Percy immediately.

"Thalia, I'll be over there with Percy. You can go find Nico."

"Sure, I see Nico anyway so bye!" She waved and ran off. I sighed and headed in Percy's direction. He was alone. Perfect.

"Percy!" I called, waving my arms.

"Annabeth?"


	6. Not too shabby yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Percy POV

"Annabeth?" I said disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah, um, kinda got mobbed by the Aphrodite cabin." She said in a small voice. I thought that was cute.

"Y-you look nice" I stammered. Gods I must have looked like an idiot. Her face fell.

"Just nice? I wanted something more but I guess you don't like it." Annabeth whispered. She looked about ready to cry. I am not good with girls.

"No no you look really pretty. Beautiful." I assured her. She blushed but looked up doubtfully.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She questioned. I smiled.

"You can trust me." I told her. She looked up at me.

"Let's go to the beach." I suggested.

"So, how did the tour go?" She asked.

"Good." I replied. Me and Ava had agreed to meet up at the beach for a date this evening and- shoot! I forgot about the date! I didn't know how to tell Annabeth so I decided to just straight forward tell her.

"Um, Annabeth, I kind of have a date with Ava right now so I have to go?" It came out more like a question. Annabeth glared at me.

"You know Percy are we ever going to have time for each other again? Like best friends? And why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend!" She said, sounding hurt. I felt horrible.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you. I promise. I just have to go before-oh." I said, turning around. Ava was there, and she was not happy.

"What are you doing here! I waited 15 minutes for you. And why are you talking to her?" She asked with cold eyes. I flinched.

"I'm sorry Ava, I didn't want to be late to our first date. I was just talking to Annabeth." I said.

"What about 'You look really pretty. Beautiful.'" She imitated.

"Ava I didn't mean it." I said.

"You didn't mean it?" Annabeth echoed, looking once again like she was about to cry.

"No! It's just that I didn't mean to offend Ava." I reassured her.

"Percy! Just don't be late to our next date okay?" I nodded. "Great." She said. Then she leaned in for a kiss. Our lips touched, and I kissed her passionately. I heard a gasp, followed by sobs. I turned around just in time to see Annabeth run off towards the cabins.

"Well I have to go" Ava said, after an awkward moment.

"And I have to go apologize." I replied. "Bye."

And then I ran off towards the Athena cabin.

"Malcolm." I said, once he opened the door. "Have you seen Annabeth anywhere?"

"No, but I saw her run off to the Poseidon cabin 5 minutes ago. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just asking." I lied. Then I hurried off to my cabin, cabin 3.

What I saw in there broke my heart. Annabeth was sobbing in the corner with a picture of me in her hand. She looked at it.

"Why seaweed brain, why?" She sobbed. I kneeled down in front of her and tucked a golden lock behind her ear. She looked up and cried into my shoulder. Somehow her makeup or clothes weren't ruined. It must have been the Aphrodite cabin's magic or something. She punched me in the chest, though it didn't really hurt.

"You're an idiot. You kissed Ava right in front of me! You lied to me when you said I looked beautiful, and you never spend time with me anymore. Sometimes I just doubt if you're still my best friend." My eyes widened at that. I hugged her and hesitantly she hugged me back.

"You will always be my best friend forever Annabeth, even if we die." I told her. She look at me doubtfully again. "I swear on river Styx." I said. Thunder boomed in the distance. I saw Annabeth look at me with wide eyes. Then her face broke into a smile.

"Amazing how you always convince me to stay with you." She muttered. I chuckled.

"I have my ways." I joked. "By the way, you still look great" I said. She blushed.

"Not too shabby yourself seaweed brain."

Hey guys! I probably won't be updating in a while so please support me! I may continue this story but may not. Please review! You don't need an account to review. I need at least 2 reviews to continue.


	7. Jealous? What?

**Please tell me whether you're on TEAM PERCY TEAM NICO or TEAM LEO!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Nico POV

I was talking to Christi when I saw Thalia coming towards me. I faltered. My jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure Christi thought that I was an idiot.

"Hi Nico." Thalia said. She seemed kind of shy, which was unusual for her, considering her normal attitude.

"Th-Thalia?" I stammered like an idiot.

She looked beautiful. Her electric blue eyes shone in the sunlight. Her black tank top and black shorts went great against her lightly tanned skin. Her make up and jewelry looked natural, and her hair looked like it always did, except neater. Her jet black hair was combed staight, until shoulder length.

We stared at each other for a while before Christi interrupted.

"Um, Nico? Do you want me to go?" She asked. I turned to her.

"No! It's fine. I'll-" She interrupted me.

"I'll be by the strawberry fields. Meet me there in ten minutes." She instructed. I mock saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" I said. She laughed and I kissed her.

When I turned back to Thalia, she was glaring at me.

"What?" I said, confused. She sighed.

"Nothing. So, she's your new girlfriend?" She asked. I nodded dreamily.

"Yeah. She's amazing. She's beautiful, and nice, and tough, and awesome." I said. Thalia looked about ready to explode.

I had no idea why. I decided to change the topic, and for the rest of the time we talked about music, and how stupid the Aphrodite girls are **.**

The next time I saw Thalia was in the arena. As weird as it was, she was with with one of the Apollo guys. Marcus, I think. She was smiling a dazzling smile at him while he talked to her. I felt some sort of weird feeling in my stomach and a sudden urge to run Marcus through with my sword. Could it be... Jealousy? No no no. I had Christi and that was enough for me. I liked Christi a lot. Still, I can't help but notice that they were getting a little too close to each other. Maybe it is jealousy. I sighed and decided to take my anger out on a couple of dummies, and the Stoll's.

 **Sorry guys, that was really short. But I am running late, and couldn't update too much. Please vote! TEAM PERCY, TEAM NICO, or TEAM LEO!**


End file.
